customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Saying "Please and Thank You
Barney Home Video: Edit Volumes (October 12, 1999): Meet Barney Vol. 1 Meet Barney Vol. 2 Meet Barney Vol. 3 Meet Barney Vol. 4 Meet Barney Vol. 5 Meet Barney Vol. 6 Meet Barney Vol. 7 Meet Barney Vol. 8 Meet Barney Vol. 9 Meet Barney Vol. 10 Meet Barney Vol. 11 Meet Barney Vol. 12 Meet Barney Vol. 13 Meet Barney Vol. 14 Meet Barney Vol. 15 Meet Barney Vol. 16 Meet Barney Vol. 17 Meet Barney Vol. 18 Meet Barney Vol. 19 Meet Barney Vol. 20 Meet Barney Vol. 21 Meet Barney Vol. 22 Meet Barney Vol. 23 Meet Barney Vol. 24 Meet Barney Vol. 25 Meet Barney Vol. 26 Meet Barney Vol. 27 Meet Barney Vol. 28 Meet Barney Vol. 29 Meet Barney Vol. 30 Barney Home Video released (Music director by David Bernard Wolf Crywolf Productions this is the last Barney Home video was ever made as a voice of Dean Wednt): Barney Then Soon Lived On Mother Goose Fairy Tales (December 16, 2002) Cast:Edit First Generation Barney Baby Bop BJ Min Tosha Derek Shawn Jason Stephen Jesse Rebecca Carlos Juan Kenneth Kathy Julie Luci Michael Tina David Hannah Robert Stephen Keesha Linda Danny Emily Kim Jeff Chip Jill Curtis Kristen Ashley Alissa Maria Cast: Edit Barney Kami Tony Sarah Beth Angela Gianna Scott Nick Whitney Mario Jamel Collen Proffessor Tinkerputt Mr. Tenagain Mother Goose Clarence the Goose Old King Cole Humpty Dumpty Twinken Stella the Storyteller Mr. Peekaboo Ms Turner Booker T. Bookworm Grandad Richards Sarah's Nana Aunt Molly Aunt Sally Queen of Hearts James Turner Farmer Henderson Greg Murry Fergus McClaren Efei Almani Gloria Chen Abundio Ortiz Rebecca Garcia Mr. Deliveryman Mr. Bear Becky Keenan Douglas Burks Tomie dePaloa Joe Scruggs Joe Ferguson Ella Jenkins Beth's Mom Beth's Dad Frank Crim Cambodian Dancers Reggie the Deliverlyman Marvin Johnson Mica Johnson Dr. TickTock Mr. MacRooney Maureen Modine Grammy Johannson The Marching Band Musicans Riders in the Sky Aunt Rachel's Whitney's Mom Whitney's Dad Mee-Ma Pop-Pop Zelda the Zookeeper Officer Thompson Firefighter Berkeley Firefighter Vandever Ms Crisp Miss Pennypacker Ms Kepler Ken Reightler Meebee Robot Farmer Dooley Maurice the Magician Monty the Mountie Paloma Debra the Delivery Lady Mr. Cannoli Mr. Bouffant Miss Marigold Mr. Green Kami's Mom Kami's Dad The Winkster Twynkle the Elf King Andy Penny Jessica Justin Mr. Sign The Guard Knights in Shinning Armor The King Muarry Pop Wheelys Firefighter Bill Ashley Ashley Mom Dr. Campbell Officer Mike The Zookeeper Dr. Russel Nurse Julie Miss Party Alex The Hostess Jordan Patty Kelly Carlot Zach Chris Amy Dennis Lauren Becky Min Tosha Shawn Carlos Julie Kenneth Juan Michael Kathy Jason David Tina Derek Luci Rebecca Jessie Pigeon Puppy Dog Squirrel Kittycat Chipmunk Turtle Dear Firefly Mother Opossum & Her Babies Brown Beaver Moose Fox Owl Brown Bear Mrs Claus Santa Claus Ballerina Choir Master Bell Choir Carolers Joseph Jennifer A.J. Adams Mother Hannah Robert Stephen Keesha Linda Danny Emily Kim Jeff Chip Jill Kristen Ashley Alissa Curtis Maria David Jackson Laura Rachel Rachel Stacy Miguel Ryan Olivia Tracy Amy Sophie Ethan Allison Emma Lindsey Claire Sadie Bethany Lacey Lucas Melissa Peter Scott Josh Bridget Danny Haley Laura Riley Samantha Melanie Abigail Jason Jessica Madison Matthew Patty Kelly Eva Megan Victor Nathan Tyler Sofia Tori Marcos Mei Dylan Lily Myra Noah Heidi Jackie Taylor Chloe Destiny Grace Joshua Layla Daniel Min Shawn Jason Jesse Rebecca Tosha Derek Carlos Kathy Juan Kenneth Julie Luci Tina Michael Amy Jason Adam Jeffery David Hannah Robert Stephen Keesha Danny Linda Emily Jeff Kim Chip Ashley Alissa Curtis Carlot Zach Chris Amy Dennis Lauren Kristen Joseph Jennifer A.J. Adams Mother Barney Books:Edit Barneys Were Are Going on a Nature Hiking in the Woods Baby Bop Were Gonna We Can Putting on a Show BJ Open House Barney Open Swimming Pool Barney READY SET GO Barney LIGHTS CAMREA ACTION Barneys Sweet Dreams Barney Pirate Adventures BJ At the Fair Barney Goes Hiking Barney Treehouse Fun Barney Lets Play Together Barney Lets Go Barney Kings and Queens Barney Back to School Barney Birthday Party Barney Fun at the Beach Barney Plays Ball Barney Imagination Trip Barney A Day at the Circus Barney & Baby Bop I Can Do it Barney Lets Play Today Barney Big Top Fun Barney & Baby Bop Big Treehouse Barney & Baby Bop 3 Years Old Barney & Baby Bop I Like to Fly a Kite Barney & Baby Bop Big Tea Party Barney & Baby Bop Goes to the Park Barney Neighborhood Friends Barney Run Jump Skip and Sing Barney Christmas Fun Barney Four Seasons Barney Fun with Rhymes Barney It's Time for Counting Barney Favorite Songs Barney Springtime Fun Barney Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose Barneys Egg-Citting Easter Barney Colors of Spring Barney Forest Friends Barney Getting Ready for ABC Fun Barney Getting Ready for 123 Fun Barney Outdoor Fun Barney Animal Fun Barney Rainy Day Indoors and Outdoors Barney Fun at the Train Station Barney Fabulous Autumn Fun Barney Happy Holidays Barney I Love You Baby Bop Balloons Barney Super-Dee-Duper Animal Friends Barney Fun on the Farm Barney Great Adventure Barney Fun with Friends Barney Parade and Carnival Fun Barney Lets Go on an Adventure Barney I Love Animals Barney I Love Nursary Rhymes Barney Lets Pretend Barney Lets Discover Barney Up Up and Away Barney Merry Christmas Barney Down By the Barn Barney Hoo's into Our New Friends Barney Pretend Friends Barney Favorite Animals Barney Visit the Zoo Lets Go At the Zookeeper Barney & Baby Bop Strike Up the Band Musicians Barney & Baby Bop X-Ray Fish Barney Many Types of Bugs Birds and Animals Barney All Around the Neighborhood Barney & Baby Bop Stop Look and Listen Barney Happy Birthday Baby Bop Baby Bop You Can Do That Barney Lets Be Kindergarten School Meet Barney PreviewEdit 2003 Opening Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Stanley) Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (The Book of Pooh) Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo Medline Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouses Disney Commercial Promo Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo BB's Music Time Everyone Knows She's Winnie the Pooh Music Video From The Book of Pooh Playhouses Disney Commercial Promo BB's Music Time Picture That Music Video from Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo BB's Music Time Goodbye for Now Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouses Disney Commercial Promo Meet Adventures from the Book of Virtues Preview Meet Angelina Ballerina Preview Meet Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series Preview Meet The Bearenstain Bears Preview Meet Between the Lions Preview Meet The Big Comfy Couch Preview Meet Bill Nye the Science Guy Preview Meet Boobah Preview Meet Caillou Preview Meet Clifford the Big Red Dog Preview Meet Corduroy Preview Meet The Dooley and Pals Show Preview Meet Dragon Tales Preview Meet Dragonfly TV Preview Meet Elliot Moose Preview Meet George Shrinks Preview Meet Jay Jay the Jet Plane Preview Meet Kratts Creatures Preview Meet Lamb Shops Play Along Preview Meet Liberty's Kids Preview Meet The Magic School Bus Preview Meet Make Way for Noddy Preview Meet Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Preview Meet Mister Rogers Neighborhood Preview Meet Noddy Preview Meet Plaza Sesamo Preview Meet The Puzzle Place Preview Meet Reading Rainbow Preview Meet Redwall Preview Meet The Replies Preview Meet Shinning Time Station Preview Meet Square One Television Preview Meet The Swamp Critters Of Lost Lagoon Preview Meet Jakers the Adventures of Piggley Winks Preview Meet Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Preview Meet Seven Little Monsters Preview Meet Storytime Preview Meet Rosie & Jim Preview Meet Teletubbies Preview Meet Theodore Tugboat Preview Meet Tots TV Preview Meet Wimzies House Preview Meet Wishbone Preview Meet Zabomafoo Preview Meet Zoom Preview Meet African American World Preview Meet American Experience Preview Meet American Masters Preview Meet Americans Test Kitchen Preview Meet Antiques Roadshow Preview Meet Ask This Old House Preview Meet Austin City Limits Preview Meet Burt Wolf Travels & Traditions Preview Meet Ciao Italia Preview Meet Creative Living with Sheyl Borden Preview Meet Destination Craft with Jim West Preview Meet Fons & Porters Love of Quilting Preview Meet For Your Home Preview Meet Frontline Preview Meet GardenSMART Preview Meet GlobTrekker Preview Meet Great Performances Preview Meet Independent Preview Meet Live from the Artists Den Preview Meet Masterpiece Preview Meet MotorWeek Preview Meet Nature Preview Meet Scandinavian Cooking Preview Meet Nighty Businesses Report Preview Meet Nova Preview Meet The Open Mind Preview Meet PBS Newshour Preview Meet P.O.V. Preview Meet Secrets of the Dead Preview Meet Sit and Be Fit Preview Meet Texas Parts & Wildlife Preview Meet This is America & The World with Dennis Wholey Preview Meet This Old House Preview Meet The Victory Garden Preview Meet Washington Week Preview Meet The Woodwrights Shop Preview Meet Seseme Street Preview Meet Arthur Preview Meet Bob the Builder Preview Meet Cyberchase Preview Meet The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Preview Meet Gerbert Preview Meet Ghostwriter Preview Meet Groundling Marsh Preview Meet Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle Preview Meet The Huggabug Club Preview Meet In the Mix Preview Meet Katie and Orbie Preview Meet Kidsongs Preview Meet Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop Preview Meet Newtons Apple Preview Meet Pappyland Preview Barneys Great Adventure Preview Dancing Wags the Dog Music Video from TOOT TOOT Come on Over to Barney House Preview D.O.R.O.T.H.Y Music Video from Wake Up Jeff The Borrowers Preview Franklin videos Preview The Busy World of RICHARD SCARY videos Preview Cats Preview Barneys Super Singing Circus Preview Romp Bomp a Stomp Music Video from Wake Up Jeff Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview Hot Potato Music Video from: Wiggle Time Captain Federsword Fast Asleep Music Video from: Wiggle Time Barney Good Day Good Night Preview Grounding Marsh videos Preview Kids for Characters Finale Preview Barney videos (Barney In Outer Space / It's Time for Counting / Barney's Big Surprise) Preview Barney Song Magic Banjo Toy Commercial Promo My Party with Barney Kideo Preview (Version 1) Microsoft Actamates Barney Commercial Promo Please Stay Tuned For More Important Messagess and Previews at The End of This Video Bumper And Now For A Special Presentation Bumper PBS Kids Warning Screen PBS Kids Logo (1999-present) Patrick Whats Your Favorite Color Green Bumper (Version 2) Use Your Imagination Bumper Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) Drums It's All How You Look at It Sprinkle It's All How You Look at It Spaghetti It's All How You Look at It Mixing Colors (PTV Park Varriet Short Version) Barney & Friends Indent Bumper Connecticutt Public Televison Logo (Long Version) Barney & Friends Funding Credits Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed Title Card Closing: End Credits Connecticut Public Television Logo Visit PBS Online at PBS Kids.Org Bumper Barney & Friends Funding Credits PBS Kids Logo (1999-present)